


Female step

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 女装play





	Female step

**Author's Note:**

> 女装play

克里斯不知道为什么里昂要让他下了班立马从BSAA去他家。不是他们现在所在的家而是里昂的家。里昂在电话里只是透露了“快点”，克里斯不明白他为什么那么着急，下了班他就往里昂家赶去。

“你回来了，我在想我们应该怎么安排一下去参加雪莉和杰克的订婚派对。”克里斯站在门口呆了会才反应过来，这周末，杰克要和雪莉举办订婚派对，况且杰克必须克里斯要到场。

关于威斯克的事情他还没有解释清楚，雪莉在里面劝过没必要要在派对上讨论，而克里斯却答应了。那时他在中国海域的海井油田上就答应过杰克，如果可以活着回去一定会把事情都告诉他。

里昂看着克里斯沉默了一会突然走过去抱住他，把他的手架在自己的腰上“这是要做什么？”克里斯不明所以的搂着他爱人的腰，里昂朝他看看随后开始带着他走到留声机旁边点开开关后，克里斯愣了一下他问里昂音乐的名字是什么，里昂抬头看着他说“Carmen ”克里斯听着前奏想了一会低下头在里昂耳边说“那不是一首关于吉普赛女郎的歌吗？” 

里昂抬起头说“原来你知道，那需要我教你跳舞吗？我想你应该会跳舞？”“不，我…不会”克里斯愣了一会突然嘴角扬起一抹笑，他再次开口说道“我只会一点点，所以我亲爱的吉普赛女郎你要教我吗？”

里昂沉默不语，他可不知道克里斯会对他做出什么出格的事情，所以他也只是回答“教你一点，剩下的靠你自己看着视频学。”克里斯无奈的笑了笑，他会跳舞曾经他在大学里可是参加过舞蹈比赛的，虽然那是他年轻的时候但如果要学的话，对他来说小菜一碟。

他一只手搂住里昂的腰肢，一只手掺着他的手，左脚带动着里昂的左脚而里昂愣了一下，他开始怀疑克里斯是骗他的，于是他试着诱导克里斯的脚步，而克里斯却注意到了里昂的动作，他故意踩错脚法把里昂拉到怀里“哦…真是抱歉，我不会跳舞踩疼你了吗？”

克里斯的动作完全让里昂不敢打包票，他到底会跳舞还是不会跳舞。里昂的手搭在克里斯的肩膀上后退微微弯曲使自己的高度只能到克里斯的腹部，还记得一些步法的克里斯下意识的将他拉起，手紧紧的托住他的腰部，他的呼吸就在里昂的脖颈边，里昂微微喘息着在他怀里转了个圈和他拉开距离却又被克里斯拉回怀里，两人的嘴唇只差一点就能触碰到。“你骗我，克里斯。”

里昂松开手他抱怨着克里斯欺骗他，而克里斯只是挠了挠自己的脑袋，他没想到自己会把里昂惹生气，他拉着里昂的手向他道着歉，却被里昂拒绝了。

里昂闹脾气的样子就像小孩子一样，但这就是他可爱之处。克里斯无奈的从里昂身后抱住他，他拉起里昂的手放在嘴边亲吻着。“亲爱的，听我说…我只是开玩笑想这样而已。”

“开玩笑？你还真是幼稚，克里斯。”里昂用脚踩了克里斯的脚背“嗷！你…”克里斯蹲在地上捂着自己的脚，他看着面无表情的里昂本想冲上去把他按在沙发上，但是此时他脑子里却想到了一些捉弄人的办法。

“亲爱的，我们要来一个惩罚吗？”“你又在想什么？雷德菲尔德。”克里斯坐在沙发上看着里昂说“要不要来试试，看谁跳舞会变成女步舞？如果变成了女步的那位，就要听另一个人的指挥。”

里昂哼了声看着克里斯“好啊，那就来试试。”克里斯笑着起身将手掌朝上半弯腰的说着“那么亲爱的，愿意和我跳支舞吗？”里昂握住他的手将手放在他的腰上随后看着他说“我非常乐意，先生。”

两人随着音乐跳起舞步，里昂看着克里斯的步伐完全是男步没有丝毫让着他的感觉，他感到别扭。他有些慌了腿脚，克里斯满足的在心中窃喜如果里昂下一步就变成女步那他就赢了。

“亲爱的，你的步伐错了。”克里斯低下声在他耳边说着，里昂的脚步的确错了他变成了女步“该死…好吧你说你想要什么惩罚？”里昂松开手看着克里斯，克里斯笑嘻嘻的从楼上的衣柜里拿出了一条女士长裙，并且是低胸装“我想你穿这衣服陪我去逛街，或者吃东西。”

里昂看着衣服红着脸环臂抱怨着“啊…真是倒霉…好吧好吧…我去换。”里昂一把拽过裙子就去厕所，他换上裙子看着镜子里的自己，紧身裙包裹着他的腰和屁股显得他的身材更加明显，低胸正好卡在了他的胸口，虽然他的胸肌并没有克里斯那么壮实但是至少也能撑起一些布料。

克里斯早早的就换上了外套等着里昂，他看着里昂从卫生间出来有些惊讶“不得不说，你真的很漂亮…里昂。”里昂低着头不想把自己现在的样子给克里斯看，但克里斯还是发现了一些细节，里昂的嘴唇有些变红而且看上去水润极了“你难道还化妆了…？我怎么不知道你会化妆？”

里昂皱眉将头抬起来看着克里斯，他抱怨道“毕竟我是男人，就算剃了胡子还是看得出我像男人吧？所以我只能这样了…况且你说要出去…那就更丢人了。”里昂虽然只是简单的涂了些粉底和口红但也让他更像个女人一样，克里斯有些安耐不住他拉着里昂的手就把他带到房间里。

“等等你不是要出去吗？你回房间干嘛？”里昂有些惊讶克里斯这急躁的脾气，克里斯脱下裤子看着他“我…不想让你出去，让别人看到那么美丽的你。”里昂笑着伸手撸动着克里斯的阴茎，他小声说道“但是我就想要呢？难道你要把我关在家里吗先生？”

克里斯咽了下口水他拉起里昂让他背对着自己，男人拿出边上的润滑液倒在自己的阴茎上直接没扩张就插进里昂的后穴，金发男人低声呻吟着，他感到敏感点被对方不断的挤压，阴茎也因为快感而立起来，但因为裙子的原因他像被阻止立起来一样“不要…让我把裙子脱掉…啊…fuck…”

克里斯双手揉捏着里昂胸前的乳首，他微微用力拉扯着就让身前的金发男人发出哭腔“所以你还要这样出去吗？不管我是否在边上。”克里斯轻咬着里昂的脖颈留下自己的咬痕，里昂喘息着摇着脑袋他告诉克里斯不会再用那种话挑起他了，克里斯停下动作看着里昂，他将阴茎抽离了穴口取而代之的是让里昂帮他口出来。

“因为今天是情人节…我想带你去看电影，但是不知道为什么会想要欺负你。我很抱歉…”  
里昂含着克里斯的阴茎看着他并没有责怪他的想法，直到他将克里斯口到射在自己嘴里，他撩了撩裙子。“情人节快乐，克里斯。电影就算了吧，作为补偿一会换衣服我想要吃披萨。”

克里斯笑着把他的裙子从他身上拉下，他发誓一定要给里昂买一套情趣内衣，但是里昂拒绝了他，金发男人表示这辈子再也不会穿裙子，绝对。


End file.
